Escape plan
by Jetpack52
Summary: Peach is left alone in the Mushroom kingdom. but Peach soon gets kidnapped by Bowser. Will Princess Peach escape the koopas without the help from Mario? or will Bowser win the Princess for good? read and find out? don't forget to send a review.
1. Chapter 1

Escape plan

written by GreatAL33

This story is about Princess Peach, Bowser, Bowser jr. and Geno. Geno is from Mario RPG, for readers that Don't know. by the way I will be putting up chapter 3 for Mistakes will happen. On with the story, so enjoy.

Chapter 1. Kidapped again

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. everyone was happy, well not everyone, Peach was not feeling too happy. Inside Peach's Castle. Peach was sitting in her room on top her bed thinking.

Peach: its not fair why did everyone go on Vacation except me!

Almost everyone in the Kingdom was on Vacation. Mario and Luigi were on a fishing trip for 10 days. Yoshi went on a cruise ship with Birdo for 2 weeks. and Toadsworth and most of the Toads went Isle Defino for 10 days.

The only people who were at the Castle besides Peach were 2 Toads guarding the front gate infront of the castle.

Guard 1: Today is a nice day.

Guard 2: you said it! and there is no sign of Bowser.

Guard 1: Yeah but who knows when he will come again. he hasn't been here for 11 days now.

Guard 2: but we better careful if he comes.

Guard 1: relax man he's not coming!

Not far from the gates, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were hiding in the bushes disscussing a plan.

Bowser Jr. So dad whats the plan?

Bowser: first we need to get passed the guards, then we go in the castle and then (Bowser was interupted by son)

Bowser Jr: we get money.

Bowser: no.

Bowser Jr. get Ice cream.

Bowser: no!

Bowser Jr: go to KFC.

Bowser: Nooooooooooooo!!!! (Bowser's scream was so loud that the 2 guards heard it.)

Guard 1: did you hear that?

Guard 2: no, it must of been a bird.

Guard 1: okay back to work.

back at the bushes. Bowser and Bowser Jr were talking about the plan.

Bowser: its a good thing the guards did not hear that.

Bowser Jr: So what about the plan dad?

Bowser first we need to get passed by the guards, then we go in the castle to kidnap Princess Peach.

Bowser Jr: good plan dad, but how do we get passed the guards?

Bowser: watch and learn son!

Bowser pulled out a sleepy bomb and threw it at the guards. the guards were knocked out cold from bomb.

Bowser Jr: it worked dad!

Bowser: come on son lets go kidnap the princess!

Bowser and son made there way past the gates, they were now at the castle front door.

Bowser: ready son?

Bowser Jr: ready!

Bowser: lets go!

Bowser and son broke the front door. BAM! Inside the castle, Peach heard the noise.

Peach: what was that?

Peach went outside her room to see what happened. when she did, she could not belive who she just saw.

Peach: oh no its Bowser!!

Bowser: hello Princess.

Bowser Jr: hi mama!

Peach I'm not your mother!

Bowser: so were all alone, are you ready to come with me Princess?

Peach: never!

Bowser: too bad, you don't have a choice!

Peach tried to run for the door, but Bowser grabed her, and now was carrying out the door.

Peach: put me down! put me down!

Bowser: no, and Mario is not here to help you this time.

Peach: oh no!

Bowser: oh yes!

Bowser jr: dad where were going?

Bowser: Mushroom docks.

Bowser jr: why were going there.

Bowser: you"ll see.

20 mins later, Bowser, Bowser jr, and Peach made it to the docks.

Bowser: were here.

Bowser Jr: now what?

Bowser: okay son, I need you to take the Princess to Lime Island, then you take her to the fort I built there.

Bowser jr: where are you going?

Bowser: I have a meeting with King Boo, but I will see you at Lime Island in 2 days.

Bowser jr: how will I get there?

Bowser: I got boat here you can take there. (the boat is the same one from Mario Sunshine.)

Bowser jr: cool.

Bowser faced Peach.

Bowser: can I have kiss Princess before I go?

Peach: sure.

Instead of giving a kiss to Bowser. Peach slaped him in the face. SMACK!

Bowser: owwww! you will pay for that princess!

Peach: just leave!

Bowser soon left, back at the docks Bowser Jr and Peach got in the boat and soon took off too Lime Island. Inside the boat Bowser jr was talking to Peach.

Bowser jr: were going to have fun mama!

Peach: for the last time I'm not your mother!

Peach was now talking to herself, thinking about a escape plan.

Peach: what am I going to do? I need too escape from Bowser jr.

Will Peach escape from Bowser jr. or will Bowser and his son have won the princess for good? find out in chapter 2.

written by GreatAL33


	2. Chapter 2

Escape Plan

written by GreatAL33

I'm back to write another chapter. oh by the way, for people who like my story Mistakes will happen. chapter 3 of the story will be coming soon. but on with the story, so enjoy.

Chapter 2. Lost at sea

Somewhere at the sea, Bowser jr and Peach were heading towards Lime Island in a boat. Inside the boat, Peach was still thinking about her escape plan while Bowser jr was driving the boat.

Bowser jr: we should be arriving at Lime Island in 30 mins.

Peach: I don't care, I just want off this boat!

Bowser: thats not going to happen.

Peach talking to herself (I need to get away from this creep, but my legs are chained up, if only I can get those keys from him so I can escape.)

Peach's legs were chained up which made it hard for her to walk, and Bowser jr had the keys to the chains. Bowser jr was looking at the radar, he saw the Island on the radar and knew he was to hit Lime Island real soon.

Bowser jr: you doing okay back there mama?

Peach: when are you going learn that I'm not your mother.

Bowser jr: oh don't be silly, my dad told me that your my mom.

Peach: well your dad is a big a fat liar!

Bowser jr: ok fine, when we get off the boat I will call dad and see if he's telling the truth or not.

Peach: yeah we will see.

Bowser Jr and Peach had just arrived at Lime Island.

Bowser jr: were here!

Bowser jr faced Peach.

Bowser jr: okay I'm going to the fort and when I get back its time to put you in your cell. so enjoy your 15 mins alone mama.

Bowser jr climbed towards towards the hatch, but he hit his head on knob that turned the hatch. Bowser jr also did not realize he dropped the keys to Peach's chain.

Bowser jr: owwwww! stupid hatch!

Bowser jr left the boat and off to the fort. back inside the boat Peach was looking at the keys that Bowser jr dropped.

Peach: what luck!, now I can get those keys to get these chains off my legs and get out of here!

after 5 mins of walking hard towards the keys. Peach grabbed the keys.

Peach: sweet now I can get these chains of my legs.

Peach put the key in lock, Peach no longer had chained legs anymore.

Peach: now its time to get out of here!

Peach climbed the hatch and soon found herself on Lime Beach's Island. Peach jumped off the boat to get a better view of the Island.

Peach: the sea is nice and this Island looks tropical.

Peach was still looking around the Island until she saw Bowser jr coming back.

Peach: crap he's coming back, I need to hide.

Peach ran behind the boat, when she did, she found a baseball bat in the in sand.

Peach: now why would a bat be in the sand?

Peach then she had a idea, she grabbed the bat and waited for Bowser jr to come.

Bowser jr had just got back from the fort and getting ready to get in the boat.

Bowser jr: now its time to take Peach to her cell.

Peach got right behind Bowser jr and hit him with the baseball bat (Smack!) Bowser jr was now knocked out from being hit.

Peach: sweet now I can use boat to get out of here.

Peach climbed back in the boat. Inside the boat Peach was looking at the radar.

Peach: okay I should go to this Island.

Peach soon got in the driver's seat and started the boat and took off towards the Island.

On Lime Island Bowser jr had just woke up from being knocked out.

Bowser jr: what just happened, it feels like I got hit by a truck.

Bowser jr got his self back together, then realized the boat was gone.

Bowser jr: oh no! I have to get her back, or dad will kill me!

Bowser jr ran back to the fort and got in a chopper and chased the boat. back with Peach, Peach just arrived on the Island, Peach just got off the boat.

Peach: I'm glad I got away from that creep.

just then Bowser jr who was in a chopper landed on the same Island as Peach.

Peach: I think I spoke too soon!

Bowser jr just got out of the chopper and was walking towards Peach.

Bowser jr: I don't know how you escaped, but you will not get away this time!

Peach: oh crap, how will get away this time?

Bowser jr was getting closer to Peach, but before Bowser jr took another step he was hit by a blue beam.

Bowser jr: who hit me?

???: I did, release her now or I will finish you!

Peach: oh my god I can't belive your back!

who is this mystery person that hit Bowser jr, is this person going to help Peach or kidnap her, find out in chapter 3. don't forget to send a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey GreatAL here. sorry I have not put a chapter in a while. but I'm back now, so please enjoy chapter 3

Escape plan

Chapter 3. trouble on the Island

In the last chapter, Peach just made it to the island, but soon as Peach arrived on the unknown Island. Bowser jr. showed up. On the Island with Peach and Bowser jr, Bowser jr was walking towards.

Bowser jr: I don't know how you escaped, but it will not happen again!

Peach: just great..., just when I thought I lost you showed up again.

Bowser jr took 2 more steps closer to Peach, but before Bowser jr took another step, he was hit by a blue beam.

Bowser jr: who hit me!?

??: I did, release the princess now or I will finish you!

Peach: I can't believe its you!

Bowser jr: who are you?

??: my name is Ozzy.

Ozzy is a guy who wore a grey cape with a funny grey cap. Ozzy looked liked a wizard, but Ozzy is no wizard. Ozzy also has yellow eyes and black hair, his whole face was almost covered by his cape.

Bowser jr was now looking at Ozzy who was standing on a small hill not far from Peach and Bowser jr.

Bowser jr: I don't who you are, but I'm going to finish you!

Ozzy: just try it.

Bowser jr was now running towards the hill Ozzy was on, Bowser jr was now geting ready to hit Ozzy with his shell, but before he could, ozzy shot 2 blue beams from his fingers which sent Bowser jr up in the air and crashed on the beach right infront of his chopper.

Bowser jr: dang it!, this guy is tough I got to get out here!

Bowser jr ran inside the chopper to take off, but before he took off he was hit by 3 more blue beams witched caused his chopper to exploded.

Bowser jr: nooooooooooo! Bowser jr got shot up from the sky and was heading back towards lime Island.

Peach: good he's gone.

Peach then looked at Ozzy who was walking towards her.

Peach: why are you here!?

Ozzy: well I live here now, and I rescued you, so why don't you come with me to my place?

Peach: why should I come with you, if you kidnapped me 2 years ago!

Ozzy: forget about it that! your coming with me weather you like it or not!

Peach: I'm leaving now. Peach started to walk away, but after she took 10 steps away. but before she took another step, something grabbed of hold of her. Peach was now wrapped up in chains. Ozzy walked towards Peach who was now chained up.

Ozzy: now you can't get away from me now. Ozzy picked Peach up, and was now carrying her and was walking towards his home.

Peach: let me go Ozzy!

Ozzy: not going to happen.

on the Island a guy who was watching the whole thing, he saw Ozzy carrying the princess.

??: looks like Ozzy is up to his old tricks again. I have to stop him and rescue that princess.

at Ozzy's home. Ozzy and Peach just arrived at Ozzy's home. Inside the house Ozzy put the princess down on a chair.

Ozzy: I'm so glad you came to me, me and you should get merried.

Peach: why should I merry you ugly wizard!!

Ozzy: I'm not a wizard!

outside the house, the mystery guy heard everything.

??: I got it do something quick!

just then the guy had a idea, he ran towards the door and kicked it which caused the door to fall down.

Inside the house, Ozzy saw the door broke down by a blue shyguy. Peach looked at the shyguy who was standing right infront of the broken door.

Peach: who are you?, and can you please save me.

Bert: my name is Bert.

Ozzy: just great now I have to face bert.

Bert: release the princess now.

Ozzy: what are you going to do shorty!

Bert: I'm gonna do this! Bert ran towards Ozzy and took 2 punches on Ozzy, which caused Ozzy to get knocked out.

Peach: thank you for beating him.

Bert: not a problem, but we need to get off this Island now.

Peach: yes we do, but there's 1 problem I'm chained up.

Bert: hold on I will get these chain off of you.

Bert walk towards Peach, Bert took the chains off Peach.

Peach: thank you.

Bert: by the way what is your name?

Peach: I'm Princess Peach ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, but you can call me Peach.

Bert: well nice to meet you Peach, but we need to off this Island now.

Peach: okay lets go!

Peach and Bert ran outside Ozzy's home and was heading towards to beach, 10 mins later Peach and Bert just arrived on the beach.

Bert: now what?

Peach: look right there Bert, there's the boat I used to get on this Island.

Bert: what are we waiting for? lets get in the boat and get out of here.

Peach: good, I hate this Island.

Peach and Bert both got in the boat and took off. Inside the boat Peach was asking Bert a question.

Peach: hey Bert.

Bert: yeah.

Peach: what was the name of that of Island we were on?

Bert: that Island we were on was called Dark Island.

Peach: oh okay, so where were going Bert?

Bert: I don't know.

Bert the blue shyguy has now joined Peach. Peach and Bert escaped Ozzy and escaped Dark Island. where will Peach and Bert go? and will Bowser jr get the princess back, find out in chapter 4 of Escape plan.

don't forget to send a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Jetpack34

Escape Plan.

Chapter 4: Princess Shroob returns.

Somewhere at sea, Peach and Bert were in the boat deciding on which on Island to go.

Peach: which Island are we going to next Bert?

Bert: I don't know, we got 2 Islands we can go too. (Bert who was checking the radar) one of the islands is south from us, and the other one is east from here.

Peach: anything different about the 2 Islands?

Bert: well the one on the south is a small Island called gapper Island, but I'm not going to that Island.

Peach: why not?

Bert: because that Island Is haunted, I was on that Island once, and that island if full of ghost pirates, and some other ghosts.

Peach: well forget about gapper Island, what about the other Island?

Bert: well the other Island is called Flax Island, its a big Island and I hear it a nice island, from what I heard.

Peach: have you been to Flax Island?

Bert: no, but I would like to see it.

Peach: well lets go.

Bert: okay, Flax Island here we come.

Bert soon got in driver seat, while Peach sat on the passenger seat, soon took off to Flax Island.

On Flax Island, 3 people saw a boat coming towards the Island. one of the people had a telescope, and saw 2 people on a boat.

Shroob: we got 2 people coming this way.

Princess Shroob: who are they? (I know shroobs do not talk, but I'm making them talk in this story, and by the way this is Princess Shroob, not the elder princess shroob, but back to the story)

Shroob: well one of them is a blue shyguy, and the other one is Princess Peach.

Princess Shroob: did you say Princess Peach?

Shroob: yes I did.

Princess Shroob: good, now I will get my revenge on her.

shroob: so whats the plan?

Princess Shroob: first I will disquise myself as one Peach's friend, then I will lead her to the house on the hill, and then I will trap her.

shroob: what will me and Volt do? (Volt is a yellow shyguy)

Princess Shroob: you and Volt will hide behind the house, when I trap Peach and her friend, you 2 come in and help me out.

Volt: sounds like a plan.

Shroob: lets get going.

Princess Shroob: time to get ready, they will be on the Island soon.

Shroob and Volt ran and went to the house while Princess Shroob was getting ready.

With Peach and Bert on the boat, who just arrived on flax Island. soon Peach and Bert got off the boat and now were on Flax beach.

Peach: it took us 1 hour to get to this island.

Bert: I'm glad were on the Island, I was getting tired of sitting in the boat.

Peach: wow this Island looks nice.

Bert: man, I can't believe I never been on this Island before, its so nice and peaceful.

Peach and Bert were looking around the Island, until one person walked to were they at.

Daisy: Peach!

Peach and Bert both turned around and saw Daisy.

Peach: Daisy!, what are you doing here?

Daisy: well I'm on vacation, by the way who is your friend?

Peach: this is Bert.

Bert: hello.

Daisy: cool, anyways lets go to my house on the Island.

Peach: okay, but you never told me why you are the Island?

Daisy: forget about that lets go to the house.

Peach and Bert: okay.

on the way to the house, Bert and Peach were confused about Daisy.

Peach: Daisy is acting kinda funny.

Bert: I know, but something does not look right about her.

Peach: I know, she never ignored my questions before.

Bert: well lets be careful.

after a 10 min walk to the house, Peach, Daisy, and Bert found them selves inside the house.

Daisy: here we are, please take a seat.

Bert and Peach took a seat, but as soon as they did, a big cage trapped both Peach and Bert.

Bert: lets out of here!

Peach: Daisy, whats going here!

Daisy: I'm not Daisy you fools!

Bert: then who are you?

Daisy: I guess its time to show you 2 who I really I'am. Daisy soon took off her disquise, and it was Princess Shroob.

Peach: Princess shroob!

Princess Shroob: yes it is me Princess Shroob, and I will finally get my revenge on you Peach, ahaha! (who was laughing)

Peach: what did I do to you?

Princess Shroob: you ruined my plans to rule the kingdom, now I will have my revenge on you and your friend Bert!

Bert: you will not get away with this!

Princess Shroob: I just did!, Shroob, Volt get over here now.

Shroob and Volt came to where Princess Shroob and others

Shroob: you called Princess Shroob?

Princess Shroob: you and Volt will guard this cage.

Volt and Shroob: you got it.

end of Chapter 4

will Princess Peach and Bert escape Princess Shroob? find out in chapter 5. don't forget to send a review.


End file.
